One Night of Secrets
by Mr. Fakemon
Summary: Some things Brock never thought Ash keep a secret he had as a secret. P.S. I made the cover image in like a few mins in MS Paint so... it is not very good. P.P.S I am trying to make the Arceus in this more gender-less, but it was going to be a female so it might have a few more female things to it. P.P.P.S the bold, italic words are bout me and the bold ones are for narrator thing.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi" is for human talking

'Hi' is for thinking

*cough* is for mouth non talking, like coughing or sneezing

#Hi# is for talking though aura or teleplathy

(Hello) is for pokemon talking

-The Story-

"I love you." Said our favorite ketchup er... Ketchum.

#I love you too...# said ?.

-Time Skip-

-Brock's Pov-

-In Ash's Mother's House-

'Where is Ash?' I thought. 'He should be back by now...' 'Where is he...'

"Hey Brock..." "HEY BROCK!" yelled Misty.

"Um... what? I replied.

"You were ignoring me." Said Misty

"Oh... um... sorry..." I mumbled.

"I was thinking of Ash too..." Misty says.

"But you were going to talk about..." I asked.

*Brings out hammer*

"Err... sorry?" I kinda questioned.

"Its okay Brock..." said Misty.

"What are ya guys talking bout?" Asked Dawn.

"We are talking about where is Ash is." I replied

"Oh, where is he?" She asked

"I don't know." I replied.

-Time Skip-

-Ash's Pov-

By the way the -'s pov means they can tell ya whats going on... because I need more details that don't sound weird...

I was sleeping right by Ar **YOU CANT SAY THAT!** What? **I am a insert fourth wall break here.** Oh... So I cant say? **Yup :) HAHAHA! DUMBY!** Okay mumble mumble...

So... anyway I was right by my lover... nothing is stopping me from thinking... NICE!

I might fall a sleep right here... yeah... Z Z Z zz ZZ z ZZz...

-?'s pov-

'Oh... he sleeps so cutely...' I thought to my self. 'So cutely...'

*Hears leaves move in the kind of dark forest*

'What was that?' I questioned my self

"Hello? Ash?" Says somebody... It is Brock, P.S. ? does not know that yet...

-Brock's Pov-

*Thump thump* you hear my foot steps on the sticks and grass.

I peer over a side of a tree and see a large pokemon and Ash.

"ASH!" I yell grabbing one of my pokeballs.

I throw it and out comes my Stellix.

"Stellix!" it yells.

#Move away...# it said.

"Hey... don't I know you?

#...#

"Oh yeah your Arceus."

#...#

"Why are you with Ash?"

*Mumble mumble* after it is done with its mumbling, it uses some kind of attack shoved me to a tree and my Steelix into it's pokeball.

-Arceus's Pov-

I heard a thump when that dumb human landed hit the tree.

'That dumb human...' I thought. 'That dumb human...'

'Wait! Ash!' I screamed in my thoughts.

"Shhhhh..." I shhed

#My little one...# I said.

-End of Chapter-

**Yay first chapter done!**

**Got 430 words!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please vote on my poll.**

"Hi" is for human talking

'Hi' is for thinking

*cough* is for mouth non talking, like coughing or sneezing

#Hi# is for talking though aura or teleplathy

(Hello) is for pokemon **IT'S POKEMAN! **talking

**I am cool** is for "helper" talking

-The Story-

-Brock's Pov-

"Ow my head..." I moaned in pain.

"Wait, where did they go?" I said to myself as I got up and looked around the lush forest.

"Beedrill..." said a ?

"Oh crap..." I said. The beedrill started flying right at me. I dodged the attack and grabbed my pokeball for Steelix. I threw it and out came a roar. "Use Iron Tail!" I yelled. The tail **OF FLIRTING! **of steel hit the beedrill square in the face, sending it flying.

"BEEDRILL!" Screeched some beedrill that were charging at me.

"PIKACHU USE **CAN'T LEVEL UP! **thunder bolt!" shouted ?

"ASH?!" I yelled in surprise.

"Hey Brock!" He replied.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Just at my friends place..." He said, but I knew something was up. "Did you see what happened last night?"

"No, just remember getting forced back by something and hitting a tree." I answered.

"Okay..." He replied.

'Weird.' I thought.

-Time Skip-

-No Pov-

"Hey guys!" Ash yelled.

"Hi." Brock said.

"Where were you?!" they questioned.

"Fighting beedrill..." Ash replied.

"Where were you for ALL night?" ask Misty.

"I was at a friends place." He replied.

"And I some how was knocked out." Brock said.

"Okay..." Misty said unsure if that was a lie or not. **Yeah it was a MISTY answer... ;)**

"Ash did you change your under wear?" ? said.

"I did mom!" A embarrassed Ash yelled.

"Good." said his Mo**O MOOO MOO MOOOO**m.

"Okay you kids have fun." She said.

"Okay." They replied.

-Time Skip- **Because, I am lazy. Yay!**

"Okay Ash how many Pokemon do you have." said Dawn.

-Ash's Pov-

"Um... I do not know. Um... 70?"

"Um... sounds right, little kid." Said Iris. **OH WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP IRIS! Okay I will stop, BUT will I get payed? Fine... *Mumble Mumble***

"Hey don't call me that!" I said.

"Fine little kid." She **You mean turd** said back.

**This enraged Ash who punished her, what. No references... okay, got it.**

"How many legendaries have you seen Ash?" Max asked.

"Um... all legendaries form Kanto to Unova." I replied.

"So cool!" Said Max with sparkles in his eyes.

"Hey kids time to go to your hotels and go to sleep." My mom said.

"Okay..." We all replied.

-Time Skip-

'I wonder if it is thinking about me?' I thought 'Maybe...'

"Were you saying anything Ash?" My mom said.

"No mom, night mom." I said.

'Night love." I thought as I driffed off to a deep sleep.

-End Chapter-

**YAY! Got 473 words! Nice!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please vote on my poll. :) PLEASE!**

**Hey hey! I am alive! I was only dead for a fortnight or two. **

**Note, not Fortnite, fortnight, like in two weeks.**

"Hi" is for human talking

'Hi' is for thinking

*cough* is for mouth non talking, like coughing or sneezing

#Hi# is for talking though aura or teleplathy

(Hello) is for pokemon **IT'S STILL POKEMAN! **talking

**I am cool** is for it **I AM NOT A IT!** talking

-Last Time- **For writing reasons! And also for extra words! Like this!**

"How many legendaries have you seen Ash?" Max asked.

"Um... all legendaries form Kanto to Unova." I replied.

" So cool!" Said Max with sparkles in his eyes.

"Hey kids time to go to your hotels and go to sleep." My mom said.

"Okay..." We all replied.

-Time Skip-

'I wonder if it is thinking about me?' I thought 'Maybe...'

"Were you saying anything Ash?" My mom said.

"No mom, night mom." I said.

'Night love." I thought as I drifted off to a deep sleep.

-The Story-

* * *

-Ashy boy... wait... er... Gary's pov-

'Ah, what a nice day to make Ashy boy embarrassed...' I though, maybe I should do that... **Yeah... please don't... please... don't... **

-Time Skip-

'Wonder where Ashy Boy is?'** Gary the berry thought. **'Hey! I heard that!' **um... RUN! *thump thump thump***

*Knock knock* "Hey Mrs Ketchum!" I said.

"Oh hey Gary **the berry**." Said Ash's mom.

"Hi, is Ash home?" I asked nicely.

"Oh yeah, he is over there on the couch." she replied.

"ZzZzzzzz... zzz..." **Why Zs? **snored a sleeping Ash**y Boy**.

"Same old Ash..." I mumbled.

"Did you say something Gary?" Ash's mom asked.

"Um... no mrs..."

"Hey Ash..." I whispered. "Hello."

"Gary, you do know that Ash has slept more and longer right?" said Ashy Boy's mom.

"Oh yeah, weird," said I, Gary Oak. "Hey Ash, ASH!"

*Mumble* "AH!" Yelled a surprised and tired Ash. **Sorry bro, the writer told me to make the story that way. **"Good grief Gary, could you not scream at me to wake me up." Ash asked.

"Um... no." I said as I did a smug smile. "So... um... where did you go when you went 'missing**no'**"

"Oh... a friend's house." He replied.

"Really?" I asked questioningly.

"Yeah." He said back. Though I am not sure that is true... **Wait... now that I think about it, is Brock the main fella? Yes? Then where is he? Oh right, plot points...**

-Time Skip-

-Brock's Pov- **Hey! He is back!  
**

So... Gery? Is Ash awak? I typed.

"Um... Brock? You do know I am right here right?" Gary said.

"AH!" I said.

"You also know that you spelled very badly right?"

"Um... yeah, I was trying to go quickly..."

"Then why did it take you 4 minutes to type?"

"Um... I was doing something..."

"Like flirting badly?"

"HEY! I am not that bad!"

"Yeah..." he said as he drifted off into his own world.

"What are you guessing who Ash was with?" I asked.

"Um... I don't know..." he replied.

-End Chapter-

**WOW! Made a chapter!**

**This chapter had 531 words! NICE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please vote on my poll. NOW!**

"Hi" is for human talking

'Hi' is for thinking

*cough* is for mouth non talking, like coughing or sneezing

#Hi# is for talking though aura or teleplathy

(Hello) is for pokemon **IT'S STILL POKEMAN! STILL! **talking

**I am epic** is for some dimwit **HEY! **talking

-Last Time-

"Um... yeah, I was trying to go quickly..."

"Then why did it take you 4 minutes to type?"

"Um... I was doing something..."

"Like flirting badly?"

"HEY! I am not that bad!"

"Yeah..." he said as he drifted off into his own world.

"What are you guessing who Ash was with?" I asked.

"Um... I don't know..." he replied.

-The Story-

-Guess who's pov- **WOW! You gotta guess! CRazY StUfF!**

'Hmmmm... who would Ashy Boy **That gave it away... ****didn't it? **be with?' I though. 'Must be somebody or something special...'

I walked up in down in my gramp's lab, thinking on who it would be. 'Could it be Dawn? Or May or Misty?' Naw, can't be them. Gotta be somebody else...

"Hey, I need some help! Ash's pokemon are not easy to stop from fighting each other!"

"Oh! Coming Tracy!" I said, running to help him.

-Time Skip-

-No Pov- **OooOooOoo... third person... OoOooOOOOoooooo... WoW! Wait is that a MMMMM! *Mumble mumble* Dumb writer... *****Mumble mumble* OooO*Gets slapped very hard* Ow...**

"Whew!" Gary said, wiping the sweat off his face. "That sure was hard calming Ash's pokemon down."

"Um... Tracy?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, just so tired..." He replied tiredly.

"Yeah me too..." Gary said, "so... what are you and Gramps working on?"

"Oh um... mainly just normal stuff, though we did just start making theorys **HEY! That is a error! Hey! What do you mean deal with MMMMMMMM! Jerk... **about how Ash can stand so many strong pomemon attacks."

"Cool, I could help you know."

"Well, you are here for Ash's little gathering and not work, so how bout you just enjoy your self?" Said Tracy. 'Jee, I am talking like Oak...' ** Ooo... Oak rip off, ooOooMMMMMM!**

"Yeah, I guess it would be good to relax," Gary replied, "also, um, that sounded the the prof..."

"I know, I kinda realized that."

-Mean While...- **In a Sponge BoMMMMM! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?!**

-Somebody's Pov-

"Zzzzzz... ZZzzZzz... zz..." **Hey is there a bee? **Um... what is a bee? ***Glares* **Eh?!

"Ah!" I said waking up, you know, maybe should of waited, because it **Ooo... Oo? Haha no mouth cover! YES! **is not here yet.

He looked around the forest he was in. It was lush and had many bugs pokemon. **Misty would FREAK! **Weedles and metapods and so many more lined the forest.

#Hello Ash...#

'I maybe should of paid more attention to what is around me...' I though as I turned around.

#Sorry I am late, I had things to do.# It said. **Can you tell me? No? Rude...**

"It is okay..."

#So, what have you been doing with your human allies?#

"Um... nothing much, mainly just talking about good times."

-End Chapter-

_**We have 621 words. **_**Cool! But I could do better! _Which is a first for 600+ words. So, woohoo!_**

_**Also, I got over 2000 words overall in this story so, thanks.**_

_**So, we have a review by Guest, so um... you do know it has only been two days right? But, thank you for caring enough to ask me to make more chapter.**_

_**P.S. This kind of text means the Fakemon75 is talking, yes me and** _**ME! The better narrator... kinda... _**are** different, he is kind of a crappy _**_**narrator kind of fella that MIGHT be a character in this fanfiction.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Please vote on my poll. **_**You don't need to... ****_Er... _****Um... please don't hurt me?**

_**Also, if you want more of my kind of writing, look at my other book.**_** Wow, shameless self ads... wow.**

"Hi" is for human talking

'Hi' is for thinking

*cough* is for mouth non talking, like coughing or sneezing

#Hi# is for talking though aura or teleplathy

(Hello) is for pokemon **IT'S... oh I give up... **talking

**I am awsome **is for some no brain kid **Why you little... **talking

-Last Time-

"Zzzzzz... ZZzzZzz... zz..." **Hey is there a bee? **Um... what is a bee? ***Glares* **Eh?!

"Ah!" I said waking up, you know, maybe should of waited, because it **Ooo... Oo? Haha no mouth cover! YES! **is not here yet.

He looked around the forest he was in. It was lush and had many bugs pokemon. **Misty would FREAK! **Weedles and metapods and so many more lined the forest.

#Hello Ash...#

'I maybe should of paid more attention to what is around me...' I though as I turned around.

#Sorry I am late, I had things to do.# It said. **Can you tell me? No? Rude...**

"It is okay..."

#So, what have you been doing with your human allies?#

"Um... nothing much, mainly just talking about good times."

-The Story- **Oh, um... what? Oh, sorry I was not listening... heh heh... _Eh?_**

#Like what?#

"Um..." I said, thinking of what to say, "like are journeys together." It nuzzles me in affection, I blushed lightly as they did that. 'I love you... but what about my friends... they have to be worried, right?'

#You do know I can hear you, right?#

"Er, um..." I mumbled, not knowing what to say.

#It is okay loved one... I know you are worried about your friends, just, try to relax for a bit.# It said calming me down a bit. I thought, maybe I should just relax, yeah, relax. **Hey, where are the '? _Shut up. _Yes dimwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... t :) _Why you little..._**

"I love you..." I said, hugging the legendary. **Wait, is it a mythic? _I don't know, and I am to lazy to look it up so... it stays. _Wow... just wow... well then again I would do the same thing...**

-Time Skip-

"Hey guys, why are we here for the littlest kid on the planet if we don't even know where he is?" Asked the worst thing ever... **is it Iris? **Iris! **How... how is she good?!**

"Well, Ashy Boy might be talking to a shy friend of his." Said Gary.

"Or maybe he is trying to get me a nurse joy..." Brock said.

"Yeah right..." Snickered Max, "you wish."

"You know, I feel like, and I know this may sound crazy but, I think he is with a girlfriend." Brock said.

"Ha ha yeah right Brock." Said Misty. 'Oh please tell me that is not true.' **It is not true, he has a MMMMMM! Hey why did ya do that, I did nothing. I tell you NOTHING!**

"Or maybe a pokemon..." Brock said, slowly getting quieter as he spoke.

-End Chapter-

**So... he (Fakemon75) is not here to attack me for talking so...**

**We got 537 words! Cool!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Please **_**SHUT UP AND VOTE ON HIS POLL!**

"Hi" is for human talking

'Hi' is for thinking

*cough* is for mouth non talking, like coughing or sneezing

#Hi# is for talking though aura or teleplathy

(Hello) is for pokemon **... **talking

**I am epic **is for some dumby **Grr... **talking

**_Really? _**is for Fakemon75 talking

-Last Time-

"Hey guys, why are we here for the littlest kid on the planet if we don't even know where he is?" Asked the worst thing ever... **is it Iris? **Iris! **How... how is she good?!**

"Well, Ashy Boy might be talking to a shy friend of his." Said Gary.

"Or maybe he is trying to get me a nurse joy..." Brock said.

"Yeah right..." Snickered Max, "you wish."

"You know, I feel like, and I know this may sound crazy but, I think he is with a girlfriend." Brock said.

"Ha ha yeah right Brock." Said Misty. 'Oh please tell me that is not true.' **It is not true, he has a MMMMMM! Hey why did ya do that, I did nothing. I tell you NOTHING!**

"Or maybe a pokemon..." Brock said, slowly getting quieter as he spoke.

-The Story- **Can you please go Fakey? _Fakey? Also no. _Well PLEASE! _No. _*Mumble mumble***

"Okay Brock, did any women you "flirted" with hit you?" Misty said.

"No; well once;" Brock said, "and that was a while ago."

"Yeah sure..." spoke Max. "that was a few days ago, we saw you."

"Well... I..." Mumbled Brock not knowing how to speak. **Like Pokemon's writers?! _Will you just shut up. _****NO!**

"Then again, Drew it pretty bad, but hey, at least he only flirts with May" Snarkly replied Max.

"What about Drew?" Asked May. And just as she started thing about him she started blushing. **Hey Cubid! Mind if you help! **Wha what? **Um... Hi May. :)  
**

"You like him."

"Um... no I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"No I... don't..."

"Quit fighting." Said Misty stopping the fight. **Yeah. Some fight...**

"Yeah, stop being such a kid." Said a snarky Iris.

"I am not a kid!" Yelled Max "I am a pokemon trainer!"

"That does not make you a adult."

"Quit fighting or I will use my mallet!" **How? Just how? _Plot convince. _Oh... that makes sense.**

*Gulp*

-Time Skip-

-The Hall of **Halloween? _No. _But it is Halloween... _oh fine. _**Ween- **Really? Ween? _Shut up._**

#You know, maybe I should of just been a little more, hidden,# I said, #let's just hope they don't find out...#

#Um... Arceus?# Said ? #There is are humans trying to take Mewtwo.#

#Then get them#

#Well, they just got them,# Said Palkia, #though on how fast they got him it seems like he was okay with it#

#Who is it?#

#That might take a bit Arceus.#

#Then go and find out,# I boomed. **EXPLODE! **... **Oh, um... hello. :)**

-End Chapter-

**Since Fakey said _Shut up_ I can do this part, I will. :)**

**We got 513 words. Neet.**

**So surry about these few chapters being so short.**

**Have a good Halloween!**

**SO SPOOKY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Insert hope for poll here..._**

"Hi" is for human talking

'Hi' is for thinking

*cough* is for mouth non talking, like coughing or sneezing

#Hi# is for talking though aura or teleplathy

(Hello) is for pokemon **... **talking

**I am super cool **is for some um... persontalking? **A person? Have you ran out of ideas? ****_Yes... _****Nice.**

**_What? _**is for Fakemon75 talking

-Last Time-

-The Hall of **Halloween? ****_No. _****But it is Halloween... ****_oh fine. _**Ween- **Really? Ween? ****_Shut up._**

#You know, maybe I should of just been a little more, hidden,# I said, #let's just hope they don't find out...#

#Um... Arceus?# Said ? #There is are humans trying to take Mewtwo.#

#Then get them#

#Well, they just got them,# Said Palkia, #though on how fast they got him it seems like he was okay with it#

#Who is it?#

#That might take a bit Arceus.#

#Then go and find out,# I boomed. **EXPLODE! **... **Oh, um... hello. :)**

-The Story-

"Hello?" I spoke, "who is there?"

"A friend..." *Thump* ... *Thump* ... *Thump* "Good to see you again Mewtwo."

"Who are you?" I looked around in the dark room to see if I could see or sense him.

"Guess..." He said as he chuckled. He started laughing more. "Come on, you know who I am. You trust me."

"I trust you? You are human, there no human I can trust."

"But there is." The person I saw. He looked to be a male.

"Who?"

"Ketchum."

"Do anything to him and you died."

"Oh I did not do anything, I am him."

"You are not Ash."

"Yes I am, look..." He brought his black hood down, his face was AsH'S FaCE! **SHOCKER! Eh... crazy... _Oh shut up._**

"You're..."

"Good to see you too Mewtwo..." Ash said smiling.

"A a ash..."

"So um... I came here to ask you someth"

"Yes."

"Um... you diRIGHT psychic type," he remembered, "are you sure, you lose your freedom to roam and do what you want?"

"I know, I trust you."

"Alright, so you gotta..." *Ding Ding DING* "wait what about the other legends?"

"Um..."

-End Chapter-

_**Sorry this one was short, I was just trying to get it out fast. **_**Um... you forgot the "... _And you could not spell them out... _WILL YOU SHUT IT! _And... boop. _... ! ,,, ... _Haha, now you can only type _...**

_**We got 400 words.**_

_**I did update guest, you are reading it.**_


End file.
